Quanlu
by Fire-Playing Player
Summary: Being the artificially created beings of Orochimaru from his DNA and other technology; the same blood flows through their veins, they will have the same traits as their master. Blood will always be thicker than water.


The dungeon area was covered in cobwebs; broken shelves, tattered books, and six-foot dingy grey incubators, among one was broken. The room was faintly lit. At the foot of the broken incubator was a child, still hooked up to various wires hooked into his skin underneath, going into his spine and cranium—multiple wires there, the same for the spine and a tube down his throat.

Followed by stuttered speech and ripping of the flesh as the child pulled the wires and the tube from his body. He curled in a fetal position, his hair plastered to his skill, forming like helmet.

The child's foot prints left tracks from the fluid he had been submerged in from the incubator. In one of the rooms he found some clothes, long white robes with purple lining embroidered with black tomoe markings, tied with a purple ribbon forming a bow in the front, as well as white leggings, black opened-toed shoes and a purple lined mesh top underneath.

His dark wet hair dried, reaching well past is waist. He licked his lips, then smiled.

_How long have I been in there? _

He flexed his hand. "I should get out of here...find out what's going on."

He checked the hideout to see if anyone else was in here with him. It was completely and utterly abandoned. However, he did hear moaning from across one room and ventured inside. A young woman had burst from her test tube, coughing up fluid. Her hair draped behind her like a curtain—her serpent eyes met Kujira's, unblinking. He left and returned with something to cover her up, another kimono but this one was shorter.

"We have to get going...we're the only survivors."

He left the hideout, slipping through an opening. It was dark outside, the wind lifting his hair up. His eyes seemed to glow in the dark. He looked at the moon, somehow transfixed by it. Beside him, his companion remained silent, her hands folded in front of her. Her hair had been pulled into a braid that reached her hip. Her outfit consisted of a dark pencil skirt extending a little past mid-thigh and sleeveless, backless top with some cleavage that implied how well endowed she was.

He disappeared and reappeared at an unknown area. It was a battlefield and he concluded that he had come at where it was almost over. He saw ginormous beast, a giant tree reaching towards the moon that looked like an artichoke. On the battlefield was the man he was looking for.

"We're almost there, aren't we?"

Orochimaru peered at the young boy and smiled with delight.

"Kujira, I wasn't expecting you, seeing as the rest of your siblings died off. Oh, well, your sister didn't."

He was referring to the children he'd created using his own DNA and other technology. Sixty of them he'd created and they'd all depleted out, leaving Kujira who had grown under the code name G178. Orochimaru wasn't exactly creative with names, but it was better than going around referred to as his capsule name. Kujira resembled Orochimaru as a child, from tip to tail, even wearing the same clothing as the Sanin had worn in his youth.

Kujira's "sister" was a beautiful, feminine version of Orochimaru. She'd grown under the code name S1L45. Even Sarutobi had to stop gaping at her beauty. How Orochimaru was able to create something so extraordinary was beyond him.

"Natsumi, you survived as well. I was almost worried my "children" had been wiped off."

"Orochimaru-sama, you were probably planning on my death as well, You didn't really have a chance that your "children" would survive all of the...experiments you put us through, did you? No, of course you didn't. That would be just ridiculous. Yet you somehow hoped that at least one or two of us survived the process."

"And you're my living proof..."

Kujira observed the large tree stalk. "It doesn't seem as though it will be blooming, seeing as how the tailed beast have been extracted. I guess I didn't need to be here."

"Kujira and Natsumi, let me introduce you to my old teacher...Sarutobi Hiruzen."

Kujira finally registered the presence of the old man, his eyes locking with the former Third Hokage. He remained neutral, however, bowed at the waist. Natsumi bowed as well.

"It's a pleasure to meet my creator's teacher."

"Orochimaru's clone...what a scary thought. Though you don't seem to be like your creator...if you wanted a child so badly Orochimaru..."

"It wasn't the need that I desired one...just so that I would have someone to carry on my work. Originally, I had thought of having a girl, but Kujira isn't exactly a feminine name...quite unattractive if you ask me. I wanted to give Kujira an older sibling, so I made this one female in hopes she'd be more controllable and docile."

"You don't get out much do you?" Hiruzen deadpanned.

Anko stirred slightly when she felt a warm hand on her cheek, and gazed into a pair of lavender eyes.

"Finally awake, sleeping beauty?" The remark was somewhat snide, yet there seemed to be a not of concern in the young woman's voice.

"Are you okay, sensei?"

_Hinata...is that...no, that's Haruna. And...Masaki_

"H-Haruna...Masaki... how did you find me?"

"You taught us everything, sensei. From the same one who taught you."

Masaki was the twin sister of Tayuya, a member of the Sound Four.

Haruna was the twin sister of Hinata Hyūga. Being sisters, they'd only been alike in appearance. In comparison to Hinata's gentleness and serenity, Haruna was brass, sharp tongued and lashed out and even displayed some Anko-like habits. Haruna also wore lipstick and her hair was slightly longer than her sister's.

Anko grunted. Haruna and Masaki were her students from a long time ago. She failed every one student who had requested to be with her, and all of them had failed to meet up with her expectations. That is until she met Haruna Hyūga of the Hyūga clan. And Masaki. Haruna and Masaki hadn't been like the others, they'd both had had a certain fire and appetite that drew Anko to them. Haruna had come to Anko merely on a whim, in hopes of becoming stronger.

She had once told Anko that the training her father put her and her sisters through weren't enough. In a class of sixty, Haruna had come out on top, mastering every technique and passing every test thrown at her; even the time she'd broken her arm and leg. She hadn't cried.

Since then Anko had formed a special bond with her only student.

"Sensei..." Haruna touched Anko's neck. "Your seal is gone."

Anko's eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you sure?"

"Why would I lie about something like that? It was removed by that Uchiha boy when the four-eyed bastard was finally defeated by him and his brother. It's all a long story, I'll fill you in later. We need to get you out of here."

"I'm fine..." she replied weakly.

"Cut the bullshit, sensei. You can protest all you want, I'm not leaving you here! I'm going to kill the bastards who left you here...no, I'm going to skin them alive then I'm going to fucking kill them!"

"Relax, Haruna," said Masaki.

"Don't tell me to relax, Masaki. I get irritated!"

"Let's just get sensei out of here, okay? That's the important thing."

Masaki and Haruna took an arm respectively, supporting Anko. She hadn't realized how weak she'd become.

"Haruna...Masaki...I'm..."

"Don't apologize. After all, we're your students."

Haruna looked at Kabuto. "Poor bastard...I almost feel sorry for him."

"Should we take him with us?" asked Masaki.

"No...let's go."


End file.
